


9/10. Arguing and Making Up Afterwards (Humanstuck)

by minimoonp



Series: OTP 30 DAY CHALLENGE [9]
Category: Homestuck, Humanstuck - Fandom
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta and Equius have an argument</p>
            </blockquote>





	9/10. Arguing and Making Up Afterwards (Humanstuck)

**9./10. Arguing & Making Up Afterwards - Homestuck - Nepeta and Equius (Humanstuck)**

CT: D--> No  
AC: :33 < yes  
CT: D--> No  
AC: :33 < yes  
CT: D--> No  
AC: :33 < yes  
CT: D--> No I forbid it  
AC: :33 < furbid all you want but you cant tell me what to do  
CT: D--> Nepeta I know Serket and how she acts  
CT: D--> It would be f001ish to hang out with her  
AC: :33 < *ac rumples her nose at the grumpy ct*   
AC: :33 < terezi seems to have fun with her all of  the time so i dont see why i cant  
AC: :33 < im going to play with them today and show you that you are ofurexaggerating

arsenicCatnip became an idle chum!

\---

Everyone knows that Nepeta and Equius always have arguments but this time it was a bit of a big one. The two had been going back and forth for hours arguing about her going to Vriska's house to Live Action Roleplay with her, Terezi, Aradia, and Tavros. Nepeta had just met Vriska about a week prior thanks to Terezi and Tavros and she hadn't seemed that bad. A bit rude maybe but the way Equius described her... it was "Pawposterous!" Nepeta decided to see for herself and prove Equius wrong. Knowing Equius he probably didn't want her doing anything that seemed too childish even though it was totally fun!

\---

The next day Equius was sitting in his room. He was tinkering around trying to build robots but was so distracted he kept breaking them. He was becoming angry at this fact and just put away his work altogether. Nepeta hadn't messaged him to tell him how her little game with Vriska went. He wondered if she was still angry with him. He sighed as he settled back into his chair and checked his messages. Sure enough there was now a message from Nepeta! He quickly looked to see if she was alright.

AC: :(( < hey equius are you there??  
CT: D--> Nepeta is everything alright  
CT: D--> How did last night go  
AC: :33 < i thought about it and decided against going  
CT: D--> Really  
AC: :33 < yes and im very glad i didnt go  
AC: :33 < tavros got injured!!  
AC: :33 < vriskers attacked him while playing and he ended up falling and breaking his legs!  
AC: :33 < i f33l so bad for him and i really sorry for arguing with you yesterday  
AC: :33 < if i had gone i could have gotten hurt too  
CT: D--> Oh Nepeta I am glad you are ok  
CT: D--> You had me so worried  
AC: :33 < im sorry  
AC: :33 < i know you only tell me things fur my own good but sometimes...  
AC: :33 < somtimes you can just be a bit bossy and no fun  
CT: D--> Yes I know and I am sorry but as I said I know Vriska  
CT: D--> She is not the nicest person and not the best person to associate with  
AC: :33 < i realize that now!!  
AC: :33 < *ac nervously nudges ct* will you furgive me for yesterday??  
AC: :33 < uh i mean forgive  
CT: D--> Yes I forgive you  
CT: D--> And will you forgive me for being so bossy all of the time  
AC: :33 < yes i forgive you you are only bossy because you mean well  
AC: :33 < h33h33 most of the time


End file.
